Terminal Velocity
Terminal Velocity is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the season. It is the seventh and final case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot After the player and Wendy Hartmann had plunged to the ground and got out of the burning plane, they stumbled out to the El Paso river only to find the burning corpse of Jonathan Sully, his body engulfed in flames. They first suspected agent Ryan Vansickle, fruit vendor José Luis Gaspar before they found clues to suspect author Joshua Copperfield and businessman Charlie Kiston. Then Ryan told them that he had found out more about the victim's previous conviction in the Odessa sheriff's archives. They soon found clues to suspect saloon owner Henrietta Vasquez as well waitress Bianca Harrison before they found out that Joshua had sent an angry note to the victim about his deceased girlfriend and found out the killer had read Game of Flames. Soon after, the team found out that Ryan had hidden a secret from them. It turned out that Ryan was in part of the Sully clan before the team found enough suspect motives and evidence to arrest Joshua Copperfield for the murder. Joshua initially denied all the evidence but he was forced to confess to the murder when Wendy asked him if he killed Jonathan because of his girlfriend. Joshua then retorted that he had killed him because he hated his father interfering in his life by killing those who neglected and hurt him. He explained how fifteen years previously, he had a sour agreement with his girlfriend's brother, Cameron Parsons and later he had found his own father, Jonathan Sully stabbing Cameron to death. Jonathan then had explained to his son that he wouldn't let anyone try to use his son for their own personal achievements. After Jonathan was caught trying to hide the body, Joshua went into hiding by taking on the alias of Joshua Copperfield and writing his book, The Mystery Continues. However, when Jonathan got out of jail and killed Victoria Gaspar due to her book review on Joshua's book and Anna after he found out she cheated on Joshua. Jonathan then killed Henry Harrison after Henry nearly killed Joshua in an accident before he decided to kill the NAEF for trying to interfere with his plans. However Joshua had found him and threw the cocktail at him to end the criminal's reign of terror for good. Judge Flanagan then considered Joshua's actions and gave him twenty years in prison. In prison, Joshua requested that the team help him by recovering his transcripts so he could work on them in prison. The duo then returned to the crash site where they recovered Joshua's briefcase. When they found a faded transcript inside, they found out it was called "Open Their Eyes". This led Wendy and the player to ask Joshua more about his latest transcript. Joshua then told them that the transcript was about a killer who murdered reality TV contestants by stringing them up like puppets and removing their eyes. Then Joshua told them that he had got the information in Odessa, leading them to look in the local station. They then found a file on a victim (per Joseph), who was found hanging like a puppet and missing their eyes. This led them to ask contestant Nicolas Harward, who told them that he thinks it was foul play. After they helped Ryan Vansickle recover his crystal charm, Chief Chandler told his team that they would investigate the strange murder more by following the TV cast around the Southeast United States. However Gregory Bristow told them that a hurricane had taken place and that Baton Rouge was in desperate need of help from the elite force. Chief Chandler then decided to put the strange murder on hold in order to help with the rescue efforts in Baton Rouge. Summary Victim *'Jonathan Sully' (found burned to a fiery crisp) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Joshua Copperfield' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect has read Game of Flames Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect has read Game of Flames Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect has read Game of Flames Appearance *The suspect wears tweed Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect has read Game of Flames Appearance *The suspect wears tweed Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows chemistry Appearance *The suspect wears tweed Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect has read Game of Flames Appearance *The suspect wears tweed Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer has read Game of Flames. *The killer is male. *The killer wears tweed. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plane Crash Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Pieces; New Suspect: Ryan Vansickle) *Ask Ryan Vansickle if he saw the victim shoot down their plane. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Escape Plane) *Investigate Victim's Escape Plane. (Clues: Broken Card, Locked Safe, Faded Sheet) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Fruit Vendor Card; New Suspect: José Luis Gaspar) *Interrogate José Luis Gaspar about the victim. *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Bank Statements) *Ask Charlie Kiston about his "donations" to the victim. *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Letter to Victim; New Suspect: Joshua Copperfield) *Ask Joshua Copperfield why he wrote a letter to the victim. *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Molotov Bottle) *Analyze Molotov Cocktail. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Molotov Cocktail; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Odessa Sheriff's Station. (Clues: Archives, Trash Can; New Suspect: Henrietta Vasquez) *Talk to Henrietta about why she's in Odessa. (Attribute: Henrietta eats meatloaf and knows chemistry) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Joshua Copperfield about his angry message to the victim. (Attribute: Joshua eats meatloaf and knows chemistry) *Examine Archives. (Result: Jonathan's Rap Sheet) *Analyze Victim's Rap Sheet. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Bianca Harrison) *Talk to Bianca Harrison about the murder. (Attribute: Bianca eats meatloaf; New Crime Scene: Plane Seats) *Investigate Plane Seats. (Clues: Dirty Paper, Stained Newspaper, Locked Cryptex) *Analyze Dirty Paper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Game of Flames, Joshua has read Game of Flames, Ryan has read Game of Flames) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Cryptex) *Confront Charlie Kiston about his business deals with the victim. (Attribute: Charlie eats meatloaf, has read Game of Flames and knows chemistry) *Examine Stained Newspaper. (Result: Orange Substance) *Examine Orange Substance. (Result: Mangoes) *Ask José Luis Gaspar about the newspaper clipping of his wife’s death. (Attribute: José eats meatloaf, knows chemistry and has read Game of Flames) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Ryan about his confession. (Attribute: Ryan eats meatloaf and knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Sheriff’s Desk) *Investigate Sheriff’s Desk. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stained Target) *Examine Stained Target. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Toad Marsh Whiskey) *Ask Henrietta Vasquez about her target of the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Amulet) *Analyze Strange Amulet. (09:00:00) *Comfront Bianca Harrison about the cursed amulet. *Investigate El Paso Riverside. (Clues: Lighter, Sniper Rifle) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tweed) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Links of a Mad Murderer (7/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (7/7) *See Joshua Copperfield in prison. *Investigate Plane Crash Site. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Transcript) *Examine Transcript. (Result: Open Their Eyes Transcript) *Ask Joshua Copperfield about the transcript. (Reward: Cowboy Hat) *Investigate Odessa Sheriff's Station. (Clue: Locked Archives) *Examine Locked Archives. (Result: Archive Contents) *Examine Archive Contents. (Result: Murder File) *Analyze Murder File. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicolas Harward about the death of his fellow TV show contestant. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Ryan to see how he's doing. *Investigate Victim's Escape Plane. (Clue: Ryan's Wallet) *Examine Ryan's Wallet. (Result: Crystal Charm) *Return the crystal charm to Ryan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South